Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Frozen Land". Plot (Back at Penguin-Land, Memphis and Norma Jean visit Maurice, Michelle and Noah to check on the emperors) *Memphis: Hello my friends, how we are doing? *Noah: Pretty good. Today i have a nice relaxing day. *Memphis: Oh really? That's cool. *Eggbert: I feel like feasting on a dozen of fishes. *Norma Jean: My goodness. *Memphis: That's too much for you. *Eggbert: Hey, who ask me not to? *Memphis: Bah, we're just kidding. *Eggbert: You're playing with me. *Memphis: I'm just pulling your feet. *Eggbert: Ha ha. Very funny. *Maurice: So, how is the kids doing? *Memphis: The kids are doing alright. No doubt. *Eggbert: Good for you. *Noah: Come with me you guys. We need to talk about this. *Memphis: Not a problem at all. (Inside of the cave) *Noah: Thank you for all coming over, we have a few things to talk about. *Maurice: Whatever you asked for. *Michelle: Seems delight. *Eggbert: That sound good to me. *Norma Jean: Okie dokie. *Noah: Great. Now go back to your businesses right now. *Memphis: Back to work. (Back outside of Penguin-Land) *Noah: Have fun. I'm just going to take a walk talk with the elders. *Memphis: Let's go for a walk too. *Norma Jean: Not a problem. (Back in the Club Penguin universe in Merry Walrus Island, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus are heading to the road zone where Merry Walrus bring a rod with him to turn on the road) *Merry Walrus: Get ready you guys. You might fly on this one. *Bambadee: Is this a road? *Merry Walrus: Yes. You will go high to travel to Frozen Land. *Mumble: Well i guess that's a new thing. *Erik: I bet i can try. *Dot: We should hold fins together. *Merry Walrus: Yes. We should hold fins at first and jump in our way to the road of Frozen Land. *Bambadee: That sound great. Let's all hold fins and go to Frozen Land. *Merry Walrus: Alright, everyone hold your fins and jump. (Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus hold their fins and jump into the road) *Bambadee: Hey, it's actually working. *Mumble: No road at all. *Erik: I'm flying. *Dot: No standing on the road? *Merry Walrus: Nope. You can fly. *Bambadee: Wait, we can? *Merry Walrus: Yes. Hold off the fins and fly. (The gang hold off the fins and fly into the road of light) *Bambadee: Wow, we can fly. *Mumble: That's so good. *Dot: We can actually fly? *Erik: We're just floating. *Mumble: I see. *Dot: Where these lights taking us? *Bambadee: To the place where we suppose to go? *Merry Walrus: Yes. We will be making it shortly. *Bambadee: Oh, well that's great. *Mumble: That a bit worthy. *Bambadee: Wait, i can't move a belly. *Merry Walrus: You're floating but you cannot move a single movement. *Bambadee: Why not? *Mumble: Just wait til we get to Frozen Land. *Bambadee: Fine. We'll wait even if we can make it in just a few minutes. *Mumble: That's my boy. (Back in Penguin-Land, Memphis and Norma Jean walk into the snow plains for a little conversation) *Memphis: Hey Norma Jean, let me show you something. *Norma Jean: Like what? *Memphis: I got something to say. *Norma Jean: Come to this beautiful snow plains. *Memphis: Sure. Does it feel beautiful to be in this place. *Norma Jean: Yes, so beautiful in the ice. *Memphis: Cool whip of snow, cold weather and a bunch of frozen land on the ground. *Norma Jean: Did you know that there's fishing poles to go underwater? *Memphis: Yes, you told me that once. *Norma Jean: How lovely. *Memphis: It's a big world out there, just like a white flag. *Norma Jean: There's more peace to life. Can you imagine that? *Memphis: Yes. Going back home in Emperor-Land is a lot more fun. *Norma Jean: We don't have Emperor-Land anymore. *Memphis: Yeah, poor emperors. *Norma Jean: There's something in every kind of them. *singing* (Back at the Club Penguin universe where Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus are warping to the ice road trail to Frozen Land) *Bambadee: How long is this road trail for? *Mumble: We're almost there. *Bambadee: Gosh, i'm so still. *Dot: Just watil til we land. *Erik: I'm tired already. *Merry Walrus: Oh look, we are about here at Frozen Land. *Bambadee: Thank goodness, we're about here. *Mumble: Where is the landing spot? *Merry Walrus: It's right here. *Dot: Get ready for a float landing. *Erik: Here we go. (Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus land on the snow to Frozen Land) *Bambadee: Wow. *Dot: This place isn't frozen at all. *Mumble: All i see is green. *Merry Walrus: Not just all of it. Let's take a look at this wonderful world. *Erik: Are there people living here? *Merry Walrus: Come along. You'll see how it feel to be like a penguin. (In the snowy plains of Frozen Land) *Bambadee: Hello! Is anyone home? *Mumble: *check the bushes* There's nothing. *Dot: No one has ever step into the land. *Erik: Wait, i see footprints. *Bambadee: Footprints? *Erik: Yes, it lead into the path. *Bambadee: What kind of path? The jungle? *Merry Walrus: No, i think that's a gate. *Bambadee: What gate? The door? *Merry Walrus: Yes it is. *Mumble: Even the wall is bigger. I wonder what leads to the land. *Merry Walrus: Come, it may be a entrance to the city. *Mumble: There's a city in Frozen Land? *Merry Walrus: It is kept a secret. No one will ever known where these Frost Bites came from. *Dot: You have a big oppetutitery there. *Merry Walrus: Ho ho ho, how funny it is. *Bambadee: What a walrus. *Mumble: Okay, now let's go to the big gate. (At the big gate of Frozen Land) *Bambadee: Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? *Mumble: It's not opening. There got to be a hidden lock somewhere around the wall. *Merry Walrus: There is no hidden lock. But there may be some clues into this. *Dot: Like solving a puzzle? *Merry Walrus: Yes. We have a passcode for the gate to open. *Erik: What kind of passcode? *Merry Walrus: Oh you know. Just like typing the password on a device. *Bambadee: Passwords are hard to unlock. Even when you're trying to hack into the system and get into the code for clues. *Merry Walrus: I am no programmer, but maybe i can solve this one out. *Bambadee: Like a clue. *Merry Walrus: So what is the secret between the code? *Erik: X times C. *Merry Walrus: No. Every code is a limit. No math. *Erik: Aww. *Bambadee: What is the point? *Merry Walrus: Okay, let me get this out of the way. *press in the code to open the gate* *Dot: This gate has a special device? *Merry Walrus: Yes. Now it's opening up. *Bambadee: Oh boy, it is a cold small town. (The gate open up, revealing a big city) *Bambadee: What? *Mumble: It's a city. *Dot: It has a bridge. *Erik: What does it lead to? *Merry Walrus: Come along. It's time to greet some people. *Bambadee: Well okay, i'm going to take a chance still.. *Mumble: You didn't tell me that there were people. *Merry Walrus: Those are Frost Bites. *Mumble: Frost Bites? *Merry Walrus: We'll introduce them when we get into the town. (At the Frost Town, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus meet up with a bunch of Frost Bite citizens) *Noel: Greetings, my name is Noel and welcome to Frozen Land. *Mumble: Nice to see you. Your home was all the way far from the snowy plains. *Noel: Oh. That's the snow field. You must have parked into the snow field area while the docking area is where the ships are with Captain Rockhopper. *Bambadee: Captain Rockhopper?! *Noel: You do know about Captain Rockhopper. *Bambadee: Yes. You didn't tell me that he was living in your land the whole time. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers